Two Weeks
by Lost-In-Narnia
Summary: How far would you go to win a Presidency? Two girls, two weeks, and as many Hogwarts hotties as they can seduce. Think of it as campaigning. Rating for content. Please review.


Authors' Notes: WELL, here it finally is! The story everyone has been waiting for, co-authored by Cannonball and Black Dracus. This chapter is a dualie, meaning we both wrote it. After this, all chapters about Anna are written by Cannonball and chapters about Achtland are written by Black Dracus unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, and it's a good thing, because look what kinds of things we would do to them if we did.

Chapter One: Campaigning

It was midnight. Hogwarts was full of soft nighttime noises; fluttering bats, scurrying mice, busy house elves, snoring professors…

…and a group of about fifty students in chaos as the first yearly meeting of the school's secret society took place. The Room of Requirement was buzzing, but since they had required soundproof, it was soundproof.

The society, called Potissimus Veneficus Lamia—PVL for short—had been founded about two hundred years before. It was open to any fifth, sixth, or seventh-year, and existed as a way to make connections to witches and wizards already in the work force, and so that its members could lord over those who were not members. Inspired by American Muggle sororities and fraternities, the club had one male and one female president.

Or, was trying to get there. This year's male president, Cormac McLaggen, had run unopposed. However, when it came to the female president, the club had run into a bit of a problem—two candidates, both equally popular, both equally qualified.

Anna Perenna, was a sixth-year Ravenclaw. The lean and muscular beauty stood 5'8" tall. Her long straw-colored hair fell effortlessly down her back stopping just short of her waistline, and her crystal-clear blue eyes were wide and doe-like. Her square face commanded a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and a long, lean nose. Her bright smile, however, was her trademark. Anna was easy-going and likeable, but strong and ambitious.

Achtland McKibben, her opposition, was a sixth year Slytherin. She had flaming red hair, which she kept cropped to the bottoms of her ears so that it wouldn't curl. Green-brown eyes were set in a thin, delicately featured face pale as milk and splattered with freckles. She stood about 1.5 meters (about 5' 1"), and was slender and uncurvy as a boy. She was forward, arrogant, and truly, deeply believed she was the greatest person on earth.

The two of them, with Cormac in the middle, were standing before the assembled group, seated in folding chairs (handy devices the room had provided)

"Vote again!" Achtland demanded.

"We've voted six times." Fred Weasely protested. Achtland glared at him.

"He's right." George added. "Glaring won't change that the two of you are tied,"

"Or earn you my vote." Fred sneered.

"Hush, you two." Cormac said, annoyed. He was trying desperately to think, but the only thing coming to mind was the fact that he had about three hours of Transfiguration to do and this needed to be settled.

"Doesn't this club have rules? A charter?" Draco Malfoy, one of the new fifth-year members, called from the back.

"The git has a valid point, Cormac." Lee Jordan, seated between the twins, said conspiratorially.

Cormac, relieved, went to get the charter from his bag, where he kept it charmed to look like a naughty magazine. He scanned the charter, looking for the clause relating to the presidencies.

The entire room fell silent as his face drained of all color.

"That can't be good." Anna spoke into the silence after a few moments.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask everyone except our two candidates and the male Quidditch Committee members to leave." Cormac hesitantly replied.

The crowd rose in protest.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but the charter clearly states that the tie-breaker be kept secret from the general assembly. I cannot elaborate any more until two weeks from now when the final decision is made. You are dismissed." The crowd left miffed, and several curses and hexes were directed at Cormac's head.

"It's not my fault!" he kept shouting as the group left. When they were gone, Cormac turned to those still standing.

"Good Merlin, what do we have to do?" Anna asked with a hint of terror in her voice.

In response, Cormac began to read aloud.

"Article III: In the event that the female presidency shall be unresolved between more than one candidates, the candidates shall engage in the following competition: Names of male alumni and members shall be randomly selected, and the selected men shall then be targets for seduction. The woman who can seduce the most men in two weeks shall be president. In order to properly monitor these actions, a Pensive shall be used before a council of five male members. To the ladies: Think of it as campaigning."

Silence fell again.

"Who the hell founded this club?" Anna yelled finally.

"Scared, Perenna?" Achtland challenged. "You know I'll beat you."

"There is no way I will take part in this." Anna said. They all just stared at her.

"That doesn't mean I step down!" she yelled. "I just won't do it."

Achtland arched an eyebrow at her.

"That's what the charter demands." Lee yelled. "I volunteer my name for random selection."  
"Me too." Said Draco.

"Me three." Said Oliver.

"I simply will not stand for this!" Anna tried again.

"Oh come on, Anna, who are you kidding? You're loose as a goose. Be a man and step up to the challenge." A voice came up from beside her.

"Shut-up Justin!" Anna spat.

"You screwed Finch-Fletchley?" Achtland sneered.

"I didn't screw him…I just laid there and moaned." The girls broke out into laughter.

"Bitch! You mo-" Justin cried out but was cut off by Cormac.

"Anna! Achtland! Are you guys in or out?"

"I'm in." Achtland said almost lazily.

"Fine. Whatever." Anna stated. Cormac and Lee high-fived.

"Alright, here are the rules of the game," Cormac began, "The council will consist of the Quidditch Committee officers: Cormac McLaggen, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. These five council members will be exempt from the possible conquests list. ("Damnit!" the guys collectively replied) All the names of remaining past and present male PVL members will be placed into a hat. We will draw one name at a time, and you will get a new name when you have conquered the previous name. Every day we will meet to check your progress and determine the validity of the conquest by use of a pensieve. Every validated conquest will add a point to your score. At the end of two weeks, your points will be added up and the person who has the most points wins."

"Wow, Cormac, for a second you sounded smart." Achtland said. "For the rest of you, that means that Anna and I are going to screw as many guys as possible and let you dumbasses get boners by watching."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it." Cormac grinned, grabbing the hat full of slips of paper that had just appeared next to him.

"Alright, Achtland you're first. Who will it be?"

She reached into the hat and drew out a slip of paper. She quietly looked at it as Anna picked her first victim.

"Well?"

"I got Blaise Zabini." Achtland replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Should be easy enough."

"I've got Roger Davies." Anna said. "But do I get a point if I've already had my way with him?"

"You too, eh?" Achtland said, "It's official, Roger is a man-whore."

"I'll say." Cormac retorted. "But the answer is no. All conquests have to be within the two week period. Any more questions? No? Good. The competition officially starts now."

Anna shook Achtland's hand.

"May the best whore win."


End file.
